


Renewal

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 OT+ Fics [11]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Background Poly, Discussion of Pregnancy, Discussion of dysphoria, M/M, Multi, OT6, background relationship is all Guardians and Pitch, but not like angsty?, the fic has a positive trajectory, trans man Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Please, kinkmeme, I have a MIGHTY NEED for some Jack/Pitch mpreg fic. More specifically, mpreg where the couple are actively trying to make a baby–hence the “intentional” part of the “intentional mpreg” subject line. I find deliberate babymaking really hot… it’s just so deliciously intimate when a couple specifically attempt to create a child. :’)Anyway, TL;DR: Pitch and Jack try to get pregnant and succeed.Bonus points for:-Jack is the one who is impregnated.-Pitch describing in intimate detail how Jack’s body will swell and change when he’s round with child and Jack finding it really hot."In this fic, Jack approaches Pitch and tells him he wants to bear his child. They have to have a long conversation about why Jack wants Pitch to be Dad Two and why Jack wants to do this at all. Ends positively! Second bonus not present. ALSO: Not typical fanfiction mpreg. Not that much magic required, because Jack’s an afab man. I did my best starting with this premise, I own all my faults here.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: My Top 10 OT+ Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Blackice Short Fics, RotG Polyamory Fics





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/16/2016.

“As you know, I can carry a child,” Jack says one day as he watches Pitch fuss over one of the nightmares. He doesn’t comb them, but he runs his hands over their bodies in much the same manner, making sure their shapes are sound.  
  
“Most people with arms, and some without, can make that claim,” Pitch says distractedly.  
  
“That’s not what I meant,” Jack says. “I meant, I can get…I can bear a child.”  
  
Pitch stands up and looks directly at Jack. “Since you seem to have decided that this is relevant, I suppose you would like to go talk somewhere other than the stables.”  
  
Jack nods.  
  


* * *

  
  
“So, where would you like to begin?” Pitch asks, once they’re seated on a couch in the lair’s library.  
  
“I brought it up because I want to have your child,” Jack says in a rush almost before Pitch has finished his question.  
  
“How long have you been thinking about this?” Pitch doesn’t want to sound so skeptical of the idea, after all, he’s longed for a child of his own for centuries, even if he rarely speaks of this wish anymore. But since Jack is a man, and a man still haunted by the weight of skirts dragging him down into freezing water—Pitch has told him many times that with water that cold, it doesn’t matter what you’re wearing, you’d drown anyway, but his mistaken assumption had been that the drowning was the primary horror—well, Pitch isn’t inclined to rush into anything.  
  
“I’ve been thinking about it ever since you returned to the Guardians’ circle,” Jack says. “Not so seriously, at first, but now…I’m very serious.”  
  
“Well, with six parents, four of whom aren’t us, and one of whom is Bunny, I don’t suppose I need to worry about this possible child’s well-being,” Pitch says thoughtlessly.  
  
“Pitch!” Jack says sharply. “This isn’t a joke. And though I love Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, and North, I _don’t_ think that having a child—raising a child—with you is something we’d automatically fail at.”  
  
Pitch doesn’t really want to argue against this, though he feels he should, at least as regards himself. The Boogeyman should never be a parent, even if he wants to be, right? “So, let’s say that we wouldn’t fail,” he says quietly. “Have you told the others about this idea?”  
  
“Not yet,” Jack says. “I need you to agree; I need you to be enthusiastic first.”  
  
“But why me?” Pitch asks. “And why you?” There are so many things he could say against himself, but he holds his tongue for now. Jack knows it all, anyway.  
  
“With the six of us,” Jack begins slowly, “I’m someone entirely new, and you’re returning. But sometimes I wonder if that return is a good thing— _as_ a return, I mean. Because the way things were before ended up with you leaving. I think if we had a child—and I know you’ve talked about wanting a child before—that child would be a new tie between you and the Guardians. They would make it so we’d all have to develop new relationships with you.”  
  
New ties would be wonderful, Pitch thinks. And it was true that redoing the old relationships between him and the other Guardians was not likely to leave anyone happy.  
  
“And, that’s all pretty abstract for the kid,” Jack says. “But, you want a child. You have for a long time. Now you’re in a relationship with people that love you, and one of them, me, wants to have that child with you. So, why not? I don’t think it would be a problem, since neither of us is running on anything as ordinary as blood or hormones.”  
  
Yes, if they were humans, that might be an issue. But it isn’t the only issue. “Jack, I’m not sure how to approach this. But—our bodies may be durable, but our minds—your mind—carrying a child, giving birth—I know your fears, Jack, and well, don’t you think that doing this might put your mind under a greater strain than you could bear? After what North did for you, the change was so obvious in your demeanor…”  
  
Jack smiles a little and raises a hand to touch his flat chest. “You know, he didn’t need to leave the scars. I asked him to. And he told me that I would learn to erase them if I wanted to. And it’s hard not to want to throw myself into that kind of learning, to understand how to perform more drastic changes. It’s hard…to see you and Sandy, especially, changing forms like it wasn’t any more difficult than changing yoga positions. But I think that if I learned that, I’d never be able to be as fluid as you and Sandy. And in my head I want that fluidity. But, in my gut? If I could change to have a permanently attached dick right now, I’d never be able to make myself attempt any kind of shapeshifting again.” He shrugs. “You know what this is.”  
  
“Fear of your body,” Pitch says. “And the more you talk, the more reluctant I am to do anything that would result in you becoming pregnant.”  
  
“But that’s the thing,” Jack says, and looks directly into Pitch’s eyes. “I don’t want to be afraid of the body I have right now. I want to let it…be. I want to really accept that I’m in this body. I think that when I do that, then it will be better, easier, for me to learn how to take on different forms like you and Sandy.”  
  
“North, Tooth, and Bunny very rarely change forms. You don’t _need_ to learn that.”  
  
“But I want to. That’s what I’m saying. I want to learn how to change forms, I want to stop being afraid of my body, and I want to have a child with you.” He looks down at the space between them with a smile. “And, uh, as regards things you might do to result in my becoming pregnant, I was really thinking we’d proceed in the old-fashioned way.” His smile fades and his expression becomes thoughtful. “I want to stop being afraid of being penetrated there. I want to stop being afraid of being seen without one of my dicks.”  
  
“Why ask the Boogeyman to help you to not be afraid?” Pitch asks.  
  
Jack looks up again. “Because you know my fears,” he says. “I know I’m explaining them now, but you don’t really need me to. And, because…I’ve seen you and Sandy make love…um, a lot…and no matter what combinations of characteristics either of you have, that’s never what makes it weird.”  
  
“You wouldn’t trust the other Guardians in this?” Pitch asks, surprised. “Not even Sandy?”  
  
“The fact that you automatically know my fears is really important, here,” Jack says. “I do trust the other Guardians to treat me as best they can. I don’t trust myself to be able to explain everything clearly if we’re naked and I’m trying to figure out on the fly if I can handle having someone’s mouth on places I haven’t even found comfortable names for.”  
  
“And yet you still want to be pregnant?”  
  
“Yes,” says Jack. His smile starts to return. “It’ll be easier for me if I have a concrete reason for learning about all of my body. I want to have this kid! You want this kid! I want…the body that is me, having this kid. I imagine seeing them, knowing I gave birth to them…and I can’t imagine hating or fearing the body that could make them. I want everything to be new, and I think a new baby is just about as much of a renewal as there can be.”  
  
Pitch reaches out and takes Jack’s hand. “I’m still not convinced this is the best idea. And we will have to talk to the other Guardians about it. I—I really don’t want to do anything to cause a major fight again. But…you’ve also convinced me that you really want this, and I’ll help you in any way I can.”  
  
Jack lunges forward and embraces Pitch. “Thank you,” he whispers. And then, “Would it be too weird to admit that I’m kind of horny, now?”  
  
“Not _too_ weird,” Pitch says, “just a little weird.” He wraps his arms around Jack and swallows nervously. “You just tell me what you want me to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> psyaotic said: Whoah… that was really… I don’t know how to describe it but that touched me deeply. I think it helped too. I have a lot of body dysphoria and I can almost entirely relate with Jack here. Thank you for writing this.


End file.
